Glee OC Contest - Currently Unnamed
by Florrie May
Summary: This story follow Dexter Leonard as he tries to revive the glee club at McKinley High School. PLEASE LOOK INSIDE FOR A MUCH LONGER, MORE DETAILED SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

It's 2031 and all of the old New Directions have grown up and moved on with their lives, leaving but phantoms of the music in that old choir room. The very few teachers that are still at McKinley High can tell you that the school's never been the same since. Oh, sure, they're like your average school with the football team and the cheerleaders and the nerds and the bad boys smoking pot in the janitor's closet, but something's different. There's something missing. The music. The music is gone now, but someone's determined to bring it back. Enter the school's newest Science and Music teacher, Dexter Leonard. He'd been at the school for going on three years when he came across some videos of the old New Directions and something touched him. He'd always had a soft spot for show choirs. The underdogs-turned-champions. It truly touched him. So he had a talk with the Principal, and convinced him that he had what it takes to bring the show choir back, full force.

Let me tell you a little secret, just between you and me...

He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

**So, yeah, this story is going to be post-New Directions. (I haven't decided if I'll keep the name New Directions or not) I won't be having any of the old glee kids or their children as main characters in this story, but I might let a few of the old glee kids and their children appear as cameos (maybe. and only a few.) so if you really want to, you can totally submit a character for a past glee member's kid. Just use the very first section of the form (and second, if you want). Remember, though, I don't need but a few of these and they'll only be cameos.**

**Alright. For this contest, there will be a few rules that are incredibly important and basically mean the difference between getting in or not.**

1. Be diverse! If you think to yourself, "Gosh, I hope no one has already submitted a character just like (your OC)..." then you should probably try and make your character more diverse. That doesn't mean that they have to be some wacko (but wackos are totally cool too... I don't judge), but they need to be different! I mean, of course we need the typical cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, etc. but that doesn't mean that those characters have to be stereotypical and fit perfectly into those molds. It's okay to be different.

2. Mix it up with some ethnicities! Obviously we've gotta have one or two blonde-haired, blue-eyed crackers (no hate, I'm one of those crackers), but mix it up a bit. You want your character to be an Indian belly-dancer? Make her an Indian belly dancer! Indian belly dancers are AWESOME. And different. And ethnic. And totally unique. I want to see black, white, Indian, Oriental, Hispanic, German, Scottish, Australian and friggin Peruvian. Go crazy!

3. Have fun! If you're having so much fun making your character that you're just sitting there in your Snuggie with your pet gerbil laughing to yourself cause your character is just so friggin awesome and you're just so friggin brilliant, I'm most likely going to have a hell of a good time writing that character so send in that bad boy!

4. Please please please send me your character via PM! It's very important that I have your username and can contact you. So NO anonymous reviews! However, if you do not yet have a fanfiction account and are afraid that by the time you do make your account all of the spots in the contest will be filled, do not worry. Go ahead and make your account and send me your character whenever you finish. This is NOT first-come, first-serve!

So, here's the form, guys!

* * *

******THE GENERAL STUFF******

Full Name:

Nicknames (throw some mean ones in there too):

Age, DOB & Grade:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Appearance:

Family Tree (you can be as descriptive or as non-descriptive here as you want. if you don't want to detail their family at all and just want me to use my own creativity here, that's totally fine. or, if you want to trace their family all the way back to the friggin 1300's, that's totally fine too.):

******THE PERSONAL STUFF******

Personality:

Hobbies & Activities/Clubs:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationships (or future ones you'd like to see):

******THE "FAVORITES"******

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Family Member:

Favorite Singer/Band(s):

Favorite Movie(s):

Favorite Book(s):

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Song(s):

Favorite School Subject:

******WHAT WOULD THEY SAY/DO IN A MOMENT OF...******

Surprise:

Sadness:

Happiness:

Anger:

******THE "WHY THE HECK DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS?!" STUFF******

Quirks & Oddities:

One Thing They Like About Themself:

One Thing They Despise About Themself:

Favorite Madonna Song:

Song That They Can Relate To:

******OTHER STUFF******

Audition Song:

Any Songs You Might Want Them To Sing:

Storyline Ideas Involving OC (as few or many as you please):

Anything Else:

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:**

This is NOT the permanent fanfic story. This is basically just to let people know the summary and get the OC form out there. There WILL be another story opened as soon as I get all of the characters I need, however I will post the final characters lists on this story, and I will alert everyone who has a character in the story by PM as soon as I get the first chapter of the new story up. Good luck guys and have fun!


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys!

Thanks for all the great applications (haha yeah right).

I only got one (very amazing, if I might add) application. As great as the character I received was, I can't make a story with only one character.

Please, please, please send in the applications guys!

Thanks!


End file.
